No Sacrifice
by Towermon222
Summary: It always comes down to two choices, but what about the choice no one thinks about. What happens when Max decides she isn't going to let anyone die this time. (SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 5 & LITTLE FOR EPISODE 4) Please read and review. Rated T to be safe. Completed!
1. The Hardest Choice

Hello folks, Towermon her. Now I know I haven't published a story in forever, but it is what is, if you want a better explanation check out my page. Anyway, I recently 100% completed _Life is Strange_ , but even before I managed that I came up with some cool story ideas. This one in particular is inspired that ending, spoiler warning for episode five. Honestly I was okay with the ending because I sort of understood what they are going for meaning-wise, but it occurred to me that most people stick with two particular alternate ending scenario. A) Max goes back in time, take the bullet for Chloe, and dies, or B) Max goes back in time, takes bullet, and lives. Now these are fine, but it occurred to me that there is another alternate option no one seems to think about. This is that story.

It should be obvious by now, but I own nothing, _Life is Strange_ is owned by _Square Enix_ and _DONTNOD_.

The Hardest Choice

Max looked from Chloe to the photograph in her hand, she felt like she had just taken a punch to her gut from the choice laid before her.

One choice saved her best friend, who at that moment looked as upset as she was, but killed everyone in Arcadia Bay.

The other choice saved every man, woman, and child in Arcadia Bay from the horrible fate of a tornado created by her own hubris, but ended the life of the one person that really mattered.

 _"It isn't fair,"_ she thought, _"why is it never fair!"_

Burning hot tears of rage started to fall from her eyes, Chloe approached her.

"Max," she said, the sound of tears in her voice, "we have to do this, it's the only way."

"FUCK THAT!" Max yelled.

The surprising and unexpected outburst made Chloe take a few steps back.

"Who gets to decide," said Max, "who gets to decide what choice we make?"

"Max…" Chloe started to say.

"No Chloe," said Max, "I've seen timeline after timeline that has you die, I'm not going through it again."

Chloe looked at Max, who suddenly had a look of great determination on her face, "So what are you going to do?"

Max pause for a moment then stood up straight and looked Chloe dead in the eye, "I'm not letting anyone die today."

Chloe looked at Max with confusion, "How…"

"We're going to go back into town and save as many people we can," said Max, "and the people at the Two Whales we'll drive to the Dark Room."

"You want to go back to that place?" asked Chloe, "Jefferson's there."

"So are the police, and David, the place is built for surviving storms, we could wait it out there and leave when it ends. We could all survive."

"But how do you know it will work?"

"I don't," said Max tears in here eyes, "but I need to at least try."

She held the butterfly photo out to Chloe.

"Keep it," she said, "just in case."

Whatever worry was left in Chloe, faded once she looked into Max's eyes.

She took the photo and smiled, and her words brought a smile to Max's face,

"Let's go save this lame ass town."


	2. Max's Side

Now If you've played Episode 5, then you probably know what this chapter is, but it will be a bit different to the game. **THIS IS YOUR SPOILER WARNING**. Please enjoy.

Max's Side

Chloe pulled up in town.

People were running frantically. There was fire, and rain, and wind, it looked like a scene from an apocalypse movie.

Both Chloe and Max stepped out of the vehicle. They had spoke about the plan all the way there.

Max was going to follow the same path that she had gone to the Two Whales to save as many people she could along the way. She'd seen everything that happened here when she was going to get the photo from Warren, so it wasn't going to be hard.

Chloe, on the other hand, had to call David to let them know they were coming, and find a vehicle to carry everyone from the Two Whales.

"You're sure you don't want me to come with you?" Chloe asked Max as the small brunette pulled her hood over her head.

"I'm sure," she said, "We have to have a way to get to the Dark Room."

"I know but…"

"Trust me Chloe, I've done my part before."

Chloe sighed, then nodded as she pulled out her phone.

Max took that as her queue to leave, so she headed the way she'd gone last time, it didn't take long for her find the trucker trapped under debris.

"Help! Somebody! Help!"

"Hold on," said Max, "I'm gonna get you out."

Max knelt down and lifted the debris off the trucker.

"Thanks kid," he said as he got up with a little help from Max, "You're a lifesaver, I thought I was gonna die here."

"I'm not letting anyone die tonight." said Max.

"You need a hand?" He asked.

"Just try to get as many people as you can out town, and I mean as far away as possible."

"That I can surely do." he said as started heading toward the area Max came from.

 _"That's one,"_ thought Max as she took steps to take a corner, _"and next is…"_

At that moment she saw Evan taking photos of the storm. Just as she was about to run towards him and scream at him for being so stupid, the nearby lamppost nearly fell on her, but a quick rewind saved her.

 _"Forgot about that one."_ she thought.

She looked up just in time to see Evan get hit in the head by a piece of flying debris and crumple to the ground.

Max sighed, got to her feet and rewound again so Evan was alive, and ran over to him.

"Evan what are you doing out here?!" Max shouted.

"Taking some of best shots of my life." he said.

"You need to get out of here."

"Are you crazy, how often do you get a chance like this?"

"You won't _get_ anymore chances if you die here, what then!"

Evan sighed, "You're right again, Max."

He starts to walk away and the same piece of debris that killed him before just barely missed him this time.

"Whoa, Max," he said, "You really do know things."

"Yeah," she said, "and I'm using it to get people out of here."

"Then I follow by example," said Evan, "I'll start looking for people that are stuck here."

"Just don't do anything too risky."

"Will do Super Max."

After that he ran off toward the town's exit.

 _"Alright,"_ thought Max as she headed in the direction of a partially destroyed building, _"next is Alyssa."_

Max could already here the Goth girl yelling for help.

"Hang on Alyssa." called Max as she made her up to the nearby platform.

"Max," said Alyssa, "how did I know you'd show up?"

"Lucky guess." Max answered as she strained to move the board nearby her to form a makeshift bridge, "Just cross over here, I've got you."

Alyssa looked nervous, but she quickly crossed just before the board broke and fell to the ground.

"Wow Max," she said, "you saved me again."

"I'm trying to save everyone tonight," said Max, "now I have to…"

At that moment Alyssa yelled, "Max, look out!"

She pushed Max out of the way just as a sign from the nearby building fell.

Max released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, "Alyssa, you save me."

"Now we're even," said Alyssa as she started to leave, "I'm gonna go see if can help any others."

Once the Goth was out of sight, Max sighed.

 _"Turns out,"_ she thought, _"you never get used to your own near-death experience."_

Once she composed herself she made her way over to a building with a hole in the wall.

Climbing through, she found her path out block by fire, but she knew that already.

She made her way over to the power box, taking notice of the terrified fisher in the office like area nearby.

She made an attempt to get his attention, but he was completely out of it.

She sighed as she pulled the lever, simultaneously putting out the fire and killing the man inside the room.

She then made her way into the room with the mans dead body and rewound to when he was alive.

"Sir," she said, "We need to get out of here."

The man looked up at her and seemed to snap out of his stupor, he then mumbled something and moved to the other side of the room.

Max then ran over to the broken window and pulled the lever, once again putting out the fire.

The man thanked her, then bolted out of the building.

 _"And that just leaves the Two Whales."_ said Max as she walked over a window that looked out on the old restaurant.

She climbed out and immediately ran as fast as she could over to restaurant where she could already see Franks crashed RV leaking gas that was about to explode the Two Whales.

She barely made it time to throw the spilled sand on the mess, and she sighed when the fire stopped short.

 _"I'm not watching this place get destroyed twice in the same day."_ She thought to herself.

She made her way to the back of the building, taking notice of the spot where the homeless woman would be.

 _"I'm really glad I warned her,"_ she thought, _"and I really hope she got somewhere safe."_

Max walked in through the back door, and didn't even stop to look around until she was standing in the front of the diner.

Warren and Joyce were the first to see her.

"Max?!" they said in unison.

"Thank god you guys are still here." she said as she wrapped them both in a hug.

"We can't really go anywhere else sweetie." said Joyce.

"I know," said Max, "I meant…"

"We know what you meant," said Warren, "I'm gonna give you two a minute and see if I can find more supplies."

The young science nerd walked to the other side of the bar.

"Max," said Joyce, "I'm so glad to see you're okay, but where's Chloe?"

"Hopefully on her way back with a vehicle right now." said Max, "That's why I'm here, Chloe and I are getting you all out of here and to some place safe."

"That's sounds like a good plan Max, but were are you intending to take us."

"The same place David and the police are, the room where they have Mr. Jefferson."

"Why on Earth would you want to go there?"

"It's an old storm shelter, it's made for this."

"But…" Joyce looked nervous.

"Joyce," said Max looking the woman right in the eyes with what seemed all the confidence in the world, "you need to trust me and Chloe on this, it's the only way."

 _"Liar,"_ Max thought to herself, _"you have another choice, you just don't want to take it."_

Despite Max's inner monologue, the nervousness that Joyce had seemed to fade away.

"Alright Max," she said, the young brunette's false confidence rubbing off on her, "I'll trust you, what's that plan?"

"Chloe is going to text me once she gets here with transportation, and then I'm going to lead everyone to her and we'll go to the bunker, until then we need as many supplies as we can get."

"I'll get right on it." said the older woman as she hustled off to help Warren.

Max noticed Frank sitting on the floor, tears staining his cheeks, and Pompidou by his side.

"Hi Frank," she said as she approached, "I guess they managed to announce what they found before the storm hit."

"Yeah," he said, a small crack in his voice, "I couldn't stop crying when I heard. Ended up stuck in this storm on my way out of town."

"Hurt your leg?" asked Max.

"A little, but it won't slow me down enough to keep me from following you to this 'bunker'."

Max was nervous, as she had a feeling she knew what the next question was.

"What happened to Rachel, Max?" asked Frank.

Max sighed, "There's no easy way to tell you this, but she was killed by a lethal overdose given to her by Nathan in attempt to impress my _former_ teacher Mr. Jefferson."

"But the only way he could of got those drugs is…" Frank trialed off, "Oh God, I…I killed my lioness!" It only took a second for his cries to turn into a snarl, "What about Jefferson?"

"In police custody in the bunker we're headed to," said Max nervously, "Frank you have to promise you won't kill him. Think about justice for Rachel, she doesn't get it if he doesn't make it to trial."

"I won't make any promises Max," he said, "but for Rachel's memory…I'll try."

Pompidou barked.

Max patted the dog's head.

"You're okay Max," said Frank, "I can see why Chloe hangs with you, and, thinking about it, why Rachel hung with her. Don't get me wrong, I think you're both weird, but you're cool."

Max couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Frank, that's a compliment coming from you."

She said goodbye for now to Frank and made her way over to Warren just as Joyce walked away to look for more supplies.

"Warren," said Max, "it's nice to see a friendly face."

"Thanks Max," he said, "but man, how could I not see this storm coming."

"No need to blame yourself," she said, "I kinda heard this part already."

"What?"

"Warren I need to tell what I was going to at the beginning of the week, it's only fair you know, but you can't interrupt."

"Okay Max," he said, "if you trust me with it just this tell me what you have to tell me."

Max took a breath, and then started to give a very condensed version of what happened, leaving out Chloe's death, but being sure to mention the last time they'd had this conversation.

Once she caught up with the present she slowed down.

"And now I'm trying to save everyone so I don't have to choose."

Warren blinked a few time, there's no way he didn't believe her, but he was doing his best to absorb it all.

Max took the moment to ask a question that had been bothering her, "Am I just delaying the inevitable?"

Warren snapped out of his revere and looked at Max, "Max, what you're trying to do is great, but I can't answer that question."

"Then who can?"

"As corny as it sounds," he said as he rubbed that back of his head, "only time will answer the question of whether anything we do matters."

"Time," Max said with a chuckle, "time is the one thing we might not have much more of."

"Then I guess you'll get your answer pretty soon." Warren said with a sort of nervous smile.

Max looked at her nerdy friend, the same friend who'd taken a black eye for her, the friend who just nearly beat the crap out of Nathan. She owed the boy a lot.

"Warren," she said, "thanks for being there."

"Your welcome," he said, "and I get that I tried too hard to get you to like me, and I'll resign myself to just being your friend."

"You're not just my friend Warren." said Max.

The boy gave a sideways look to the girl.

"You're the friend I trust enough to have my back anytime I need it, just like Chloe," said Max, "that's why you and her are the only two who know about my powers."

"Yeah but…"

"I'm sure you'll find a girl one day that can accept what an awesome guy you are," said Max, "and maybe that girl has been trying to get your attention and lives across the hall from me."

"Who…"

"Brooke."

"Brooke?"

"Brooke."

"You mean she…"

"I have it on good authority that yes she does."

"How could I miss that?"

"You were too busy with me."

"Oh…" Warren paused, " _Oh_."

"Yeah," said Max, "I thought you'd eventually figure it out, but your heart is apparently bigger than your eyes."

"I guess if we get out of here alive," he said, "I'll have to do something about it. Speaking of which…"

At that moment Max's phone went off.


	3. Chloe's Side

This chapter starts just after Max leaves, and follows Chloe through her part of the plan. I took a few little creative liberties in this chapter but nothing that would completely break it in my opinion, Enjoy. Just to be safe: **SPOILER WARNING!**

Chloe's Side

Chloe dialed David's number as she watched Max wander into the town to save people, the small brunette seemed brave for once, like she knew this was going to work.

Chloe really hoped she was right, she also hoped that David was outside the dead zone that was the Dark Room so she could get a hold of him.

She put the phone to her ear, it was ringing. After ring three times, David answered.

"Chloe?" came David's voice.

"Oh thank God." said Chloe with sigh of relief, "I was half worried you weren't going to pick up."

"Chloe," he said, "what's going on, is Joyce okay?"

"She's fine, well if you can consider trapped at the Two Whales okay."

"What!" said David in a panic, "I have to get down there."

"NO!" shouted Chloe, she immediately recomposed herself, "I mean…that's what I called to tell you. Me and Max are going to get a bus or something and get everyone out of the Two Whales and bring them to where you are."

"What!" the man yelled again, "Chloe I don't think you should do that. It's dangerous here."

"I know it is," said Chloe, "but it's not like we have a lot of options."

"Chloe you shouldn't…"

"For the love of God, David can you not trust me just once!"

She hadn't realized what she was going to say until it was already out of her mouth, and an uncomfortable silence fell over them for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry that was…"

"No," said David, "you're right, I'll make sure the door is open when you get here."

Chloe sighed with relief, "Thank you," it then occurred to her to ask a question, "is everyone okay over there?"

"The police have Jefferson handcuffed, and Ms. Chase is coming around." said David, "Now where are you going to go get this vehicle?"

"I was just wondering that myself."

"The hospital."

"What?"

"Hospitals have buses they use in situations like this, and if you explain the situation, they'd probably allow you to take one."

"That's hella perfect," said Chloe, "thanks David, I guess I'll see you in a little…"

"Wait Chloe," David interrupted, "look I know I haven't been the best step-father to you but…" the man paused, "but I need you to know…"

"I know," said Chloe, "you don't have to say anything, and I haven't really given you a chance to be a good guy. I've just… I don't let go of the past so easily."

"I love you and your mom, Chloe," said David, "I need you to know that. _Please_ be safe."

"Same to you, now get in that bunker and you'll see both of us in a little while."

With that she hung up and jumped in her truck.

A quick turn around took her in the direction of the hospital. During a storm like this it was probably a relatively safe building, but they probably wouldn't take any chances and would be preparing for evacuation.

Chloe was driving as fast as she could, so fast she almost didn't stop in time when she saw the mud covered person in the middle of the road.

A male person.

A male person she recognized.

Chloe got out of her vehicle hesitantly and approached him.

He wore his stupid letterman jacket, but it was covered in dirt, mud, and blood. His hair was a mess and equally dirty. He was quivering and crying in the middle of the road.

Nathan Prescott was alive, quivering and crying, and in the middle of the road.

A part of Chloe wanted to kick the shit out of him until he moved, another wanted to run over him.

The rich boy looked up at Chloe, he knew her face, he knew what he'd done to her.

"Just leave me to die," he said, "it's all I deserve."

Chloe couldn't take her eyes off the boy, because a small part of her felt sorry for him, and part of her knew that he had tried to make the right choice.

She sighed as she bent down and put one of boys arms over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked as the girl pulled him to his feet.

"Being a good person and saving your pathetic ass." she said as she made her way to the truck, "You can thank Max for it later."

She opened the passenger side door and helped the boy in. She closed the door, and then made her way back to her side and got in.

As she started rolling forward again she looked at the boy and said, "Stay as far away from me as possible."

"No problem." he said as he scooted as close to the door as possible.

"How are you even alive?" she asked, "I have it on good authority that Jefferson hella shot your ass."

"Yeah, well he was sloppy," said Nathan, trying to sound tough, but still having the quiver in his voice, "he went for my heart and got my shoulder."

"Lucky you." said Chloe with every bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Not the word I'd use for it," he said, "where the hell are we going?"

"The hospital to get a bus, to pick up people from the Two Whales so we can take them to your creepy ass Dark Room to save them."

Nathan looked at the blue haired girl wide-eyed.

"That's your plan!?"

"You got a better one?" Chloe asked.

Nathan fell silent.

"Thought so."

There was a brief moment of silence before Nathan mumbled something.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"I said I'm sorry." said Nathan, "I never meant for any of this to happen."

There was that sorry feeling again, but this time it mixed with anger.

"No matter what Nathan," said Chloe, "forgiveness is not something _I_ can give you."

Silence again.

Chloe pulled up in the hospital parking lot.

"Now we go in." says Chloe as she exited the truck and helped Nathan out as well.

Once they entered the hospital, it was obvious everyone was in a panic. Nurses and doctor were running everywhere.

Chloe made an attempt to talk to several doctors about at least patching Nathan up, but they just ran past her.

Then Chloe caught sight of blonde hair in a bun.

She dragged Nathan in the direction she'd seen it in, and sure enough she found the girl the hair belonged to.

Kate Marsh stood assisting on of the doctors with an injured man. She was still wearing the pajamas that Max had seen her in just the other day.

"Kate." said Chloe.

Kate looked up to see the bluenette supporting Nathan.

She quickly got the doctor's attention and they ran over to them and had her sit Nathan down on a bench.

Kate looked at Chloe and smiled a sort of nervous smile as the doctor went to work on Nathan.

"We haven't been formerly introduced," said Kate, "I'm Kate Marsh."

"Chloe Price." she said as she shook hands with the girl.

"Where did you find Nathan?" she asked.

"In the middle of the road," said Chloe, "I almost left him there, but then Max's voice came into my head and told me to be the bigger person."

"What happened to him?"

Chloe sighed, now it was her turn to do some explaining. She then started to explain everything to the girl, leaving out the time travel bits and anything she knew for a fact did not happen in this timeline.

After Chloe finished her story, Kate's eyes fell on Nathan.

"Don't worry," said Chloe, "once this is all over, he'll be going away for a hella long time."

Just then the doctor left Nathan, the boy was no longer wearing a shirt but did have his letterman on. There was now a bandage over his bullet wound.

Kate approached, a part of Chloe thought she should stop her, but another, slightly more curious part wanted to see what she'd do.

The boy looked at her and just looked about ready to go to tears.

He looked like he might say something, but instead the girl spoke.

"Nathan," she said, "you hurt me, and many other people."

The boy looked physically ill.

"What you did was wrong," said Kate, "and you will be punished for it."

There was a pause, but it ended quickly with Kate's smiling face.

"But I forgive you."

Both Nathan and Chloe where left speechless, but Kate didn't miss a beat as she walked back over to Chloe.

"So what else do you need?" the girl asked with a smile.

"Um…" Chloe thought for a moment before she came back to her senses, "oh, right, I need to get a message to the entire hospital so I can get a bus to pick up people from the Two Whales."

"Oh, well their's an intercom system at the nurse's station," said Kate, "but have you heard anything from the school?"

"What? Why?"

Then it hit her, "The End of the World Party."

"Hey Nathan," called Chloe, causing the boy to look at her, "how long do your Vortex Club parties normally last?"

"Are you kidding?" asked the boy, "There were like four times we spent the night in the gym."

Chloe sighed, "Then I guess there's a detour I have to make." Chloe looked at Kate, "Are you going to tag along."

The girl nodded, "I want to make sure Max and the others are okay."

Chloe couldn't help but smile, the world had put Kate on the edge of a roof, and after all of it she was still the loving and thoughtful person she always was.

"Alright then," said the bluenette, "let go catch a ride."

Kate lead the punk to the nurse's station and showed her the thing that controlled the intercom and the mike.

Chloe flicked a few switches and grabbed the mike.

"To all doctors, nurses, and emergency personnel in the building," she said seeing everyone's heads go up, "this is you local punk Chloe Price, temporarily deputized, here to tell you to get everyone's hella asses out of here and some place safe ASAP. In addition I will require the use of one of your buses, at least three more of them to follow me to Blackwell, it's a matter a life and death, enjoy your apocalypse."

With that announcement the air changed in the hospital, and everyone started preparing for evacuation.

Chloe turned to look at Kate who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Temporarily deputized?"

"You think they would listen otherwise?" asked the blue haired girl.

At that moment a doctor walked up to the girls with a set of keys.

"You requested these." said the man, "Bus 52."

"Thanks," she said, "it's a hella big help."

The doctor squinted at her like he didn't believe her, but then walked off to handle other things.

"Great," said Chloe as she clutched the keys and looked at Kate, "now we just need to get the garage with Nathan."

With that, the girls got over to the injured boy and they him to his feet.

From there it was a short walk to the garage were they kept buses.

Chloe opened the door to Bus 52, the three teen walked in.

Kate put Nathan in a seat near the front while Chloe took the driver's seat and Kate sat behind her.

"So," said Kate, "first stop?"

"Blackwell Academy here we come." said Chloe.

It didn't take incredibly long to get from the hospital to the school with the bus, and three more buses followed.

Chloe stood up to exit the bus, Kate followed.

"Where are you going?" the blue haired girl asked her.

"There are some things I need to get out of the dorm." said Kate.

"And by that you mean?"

Kate just smiled.

"Fine," said Chloe, "Nathan, and I hate saying this, but you help her."

"What?" asked the boy, "Why?"

"Because I don't trust you alone on a running bus," said Chloe, "and I know you're not going to attack her with your currently bum arm, and I want her to have some kind of human shield."

The boy looked irritated by the last comment, but he got up and exited the bus with the girls.

As Chloe ran to the gym, she watched Kate and Nathan run in the direction of the dorms.

Chloe sighed, but then opened the door to the gym and in to the area with the pool.

Here she found the entirety of the student body, and faculty, terrified out of there minds. Principal Well was standing at the same place the DJ would've been at during the party.

He was trying, in vain, to calm everyone down.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she ran up to the stage and grabbed the mike from the principal's hand.

"Hella pardon me Ray," she said, "but if anyone here would like to survive the oncoming destruction of the town, there are four buses outside waiting to drive everyone to some safe places."

At that moment the gym broke out as everyone started to make for the doors.

"STOP!" yelled Chloe, causing everyone to freeze, "There's hella room for everyone if you'll try not to kill each other. Be quick about it, but remain calm, we'll all survive this."

The people started exiting again after this, but this time more controlled.

The principal looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry," said Chloe, "are you going to stand there, or you going to get on the bus?"

The principal shook out of his stupor and followed the rest of the crowd.

Chloe was the last one out, just in time to see Kate and Nathan coming back from the dorms. Kate was carrying a few books, one Chloe recognized as a Bible, and Nathan was carrying a cage containing a white rabbit.

Chloe almost laughed, but she realized she needed to keep it together to keep anyone on her bus calm.

The three teens met up in front of their bus.

"You got what you need Kate?" she asked.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," Kate said, "I didn't know what you'd say if I told you I wanted to get Alice."

"I hella understand, you care about everyone."

Kate smiled.

"Can we get on the bus?" asked Nathan, "Don't you have diner people to save."

"Right." said Chloe.

She got on the bus followed by Kate and Nathan.

Kate took her seat behind the driver's seat, Nathan sat the rabbit next to her and then took his seat up front by himself.

Chloe looked at who was on her bus.

She recognized Justin, and Trevor was sitting next to the cheerleader chick Dana.

The artist kid, Daniel, was there sitting with Brooke near the back.

Victoria's two drones, Taylor and Courtney were sharing a seat and looked horrified.

Hayden was sitting alone and looked like he about to have a freak out, little to much weed maybe.

Stella and Luke each sat alone, and Zach and Juliet were sitting together.

Logan sat alone, and he seemed to be glaring at Trevor and Dana. _Creepy_.

Finally, Chloe noticed that, somehow, she managed to get Principal Wells, Ms. Grant, and the janitor Samuel on her bus.

Chloe nodded to herself and took the driver's seat while the other three buses drove away.

"Aren't we going with them?" asked Dana.

"We have another stop to make," said Chloe, "Max and my mom are at the Two Whales."

"Forget them," shouted Logan, "let's get the hell out of here!"

A few others started to mumble the things.

"I'm sorry," said Chloe, "you wanna get out of the bus and walk to safety?"

This silenced everyone.

"That's better," said Chloe, "now Max says she's saving everybody, though I know a few of you have done nothing but cause her hella grief, but she want's everyone to be safe, and I'm going to do my best to do that. Now shut your damn mouths, sit your asses down, and hang on for your lives."

The bus fell silent.

Chloe looked at Kate, "Sorry Kate."

The girl just smiled.

"And away we go." said Chloe as she drove the bus in the direction of town.

Chloe pulled up in front of town where she'd dropped off Max.

"So what now?" asked Kate.

"Now," said Chloe as she pulled out her cell, "I send Max text, and ask you to pray to God she can get here safe."

"Who all is at the diner?" asked Nathan.

"Max, my mom, Warren, and Frank." said Chloe.

"Warren is at the diner?" said Brooke as she jumped up from her seat.

"Calm it down Brooke," said Chloe as started to type her text., "I have it on good authority that he's fine."

Once she finished the text she hit send.

"So what did it say?" asked Kate.

Chloe smiled.

Meanwhile back with Max…

Max pulled out her phone and checked her message.

" _Sorry for the wait, had to stop at the school. Got a bus with our names on it so get your fine ass out here."_

Max smiled from ear to ear, "Chloe is awesome."

She turned to look at Joyce, "Are you guys ready?"

"I got everything together in this bag." said the woman as she slipped a duffle bag over her shoulder."

"And I ready to go." said Frank as he shakily got to his feet.

Pompidou barked.

Max looked at Warren.

"Where you go I go, Super Max." said the science nerd.

"Then let's get out of here." said Max as she lead everyone to the back door.

As she prepared to walk back through her destroyed home town, one thought repeated in her mind.

 _"We're gonna make it."_


	4. To Safety

Alright I'm closing in on the ending now, I'm glad people are enjoying the story, cause it makes me all the more confident about my other LiS stories I'm planning on doing. Also because of the content of this chapter I thought I'd point out that the NPC from the Two Whales who sat next to Frank and never said a word is with them, but I have no way to use them for this story therefore they will not speak. Well, Enjoy the chapter. P.S. Has anyone figured out the reason I gave Chloe Bus 52? I guarantee you can't guess the significance, I'll tell at the end of the chapter.

To Safety

Max made her way to the back door of the Two Whales with her group of behind her. This was the part of the plan that she couldn't plan for, because she had no idea what might happen here.

Just as she hesitated to turned the door knob, Warren's hand was on her shoulder.

Max turned to look at the boy.

"We're all behind you Max." he said with a smile.

This actually did help calm the girl down a bit.

She took a deep breath, and then she swung the door open wide.

They all stepped out into the storm, Max leading them back around to the front of the building.

Frank took a moment to look at his destroyed RV.

"Ah damn," he said, "my whole life was in that RV."

"Yeah," said Max, "but you're alive and breathing, and you've got you're dog."

"I suppose," he said, "but I wish I'd managed to grab a few more photos before I bailed out."

"We can talk about lost memories when we get someplace safe." said Joyce.

"She's right." said Warren while taking a sorrowful look at what was left of his car.

"Alright come on." said Max as she led everyone to the building she had climb out of.

"Climb on through," said Max, "after this is just a short walk out of town."

Joyce went first, putting the bag through and then climbing through on her own. Warren went next and then helped Frank through.

It only took a quick whistle for Pompidou took jump through the window to reach Frank.

Max was the last to go through, and she continued to lead, next to the hole that had led her into the building.

Once through everyone looked at the destroyed town, Joyce and the other's were horrified, but Max was glad for one thing.

 _"Thank God,"_ she thought, _"the town is deserted. It seems like everyone got away."_

"Alright," she said, "the bus is just up ahead now."

Everyone, though upset, nodded and followed.

Max and the others made the final stretch, until they stood before the bus.

Max practically ran to the door, when it opened up she saw Chloe's smiling face.

"Hello, welcome to Bus 52, your last chance to make it out here alive." the bluenette said.

"Chloe," said Max as she climbed in the bus followed by the group from the diner, "I'm so glad you made it."

"Was there any doubt?" Chloe asked, "Sorry about taking so long, had to go by the school, among other places."

"What…"

Before Max could finish her question, she heard Frank yell and turn to see him trying throttle Nathan, but being held back by the Jocks on the bus.  
"Frank!" yelled Chloe.

The drug dealer looked up.

"He's not worth it right now."

The looked angry, but he fell silent as he pulled himself free of the football player and took a seat with Pompidou near the back.

Max stared at Nathan for a moment before looking at Chloe.

"Apparently Jefferson missed."

That's all Max needed to hear as she took a seat next to Kate.

"Glad to you're okay Max." said Kate.

"You too Kate." said Max.

The rest of the diner goers took seats, Joyce behind Max and Kate, and Warren found a spot next to Brooke.

"We good?" asked Chloe.

"This should be everyone." said Max as she looked at the group.

"Alright then, to the Dark Room."

It took a bit, but Chloe finally found herself pulling the bus up at the barn where they had come the day before and found out the horrible truth about what happened to Rachel.

"Alright give us a second to give the all clear," said Max, "Chloe and Joyce come with me."

The blue haired punk and her mother nodded

Chloe opened the door, and she, Max, and Joyce were the first ones out and saw David waiting for them.

Joyce immediately ran over and hugged him.

"David," she said, "Thank God you're okay."

"Like let anything take me from you." he said as he returned the hug.

Chloe approached them and looked at David.

"I thought I told you to get your ass in the bunker." she said.

"And since when do I listen to you?" he asked.

The punk couldn't help but smile, neither could David.

At that moment the wind started to blow extremely hard.

"Shit." said the punk.

"I think it's time for all of us to get in the bunker." said Max, shouting over the storm.

Chloe nodded as David and Joyce broke their embrace and the blue haired girl motioned for the group on the bus to get out.

"I'll give you a hand getting them in." said David.

"Thanks." said Max.

With that they started helping the others into the bunker, one after another. Max and Chloe stayed at the bus to make sure everyone got off, while David stayed close to the barn to get everyone in the bunker.

Joyce was the first one in and gave her husband a kiss before descending the stairs into the Dark Room.

David was dumbstruck at the sight of Nathan, and irritated at Frank and his dog.

Warren was keeping Brooke close to him and they entered the bunker together.

Kate got off last, want to make sure everyone before her was okay. She had Alice in her cage and her books stacked a top it make sure they all made it in with her.

Finally, when the Christian girl stepped into the barn, Chloe let out a shout of joy.

"You did it, Max," she said, "everyone is safe, you hella did it."

"We did it Chloe." said the smaller girl with a smile.

Chloe gave a big smile a turn in the direction of the oncoming storm.

"You hear that fate, or destiny, or whatever the hell it is that keep trying to break Max and me apart!?" she held to the storm, "We beat you, we won!"

The punk flipped the double bird to the sky.

"Fuck you!" she shouted.

At that very moment, and large bit a debris hit a nearby tree, causing a huge branch to fall toward Chloe.

"CHLOE!" Max screamed.

The next moments were a blur as Max found herself pushing her best friend out of the way.

The sound of Chloe hitting the ground and landing on her arm barley registered as the branch came crashing down on Max, cutting her forehead in the process. Her camera coming out of her bag and skidding across the ground.

Chloe got to her feet, pain radiating from her left arm.

She looked over to see her best friend sprawled out on the ground and bleeding.

"MAX!"

This was the last thing Max heard before everything…

…went…

…black.

And there you have another chapter, there are at least 2 chapters left, but that's the end, I have more to do with this story, but no spoilers on that. Anyway, in reference to the Bus 52 things is that 13+13+13+13=52, 13 is considered an unlucky number, so I essentially gave Chloe and Max the most unlucky bus I dared to give. If you think that's stupid, that's your opinion, but I thought it was a clever way to give them bad luck without flat out giving them Bus 13. Anyway hope you enjoyed, Keep Reading!


	5. Talking to Ghosts

Here's the next chapter. Now this one I felt would be perfect for the theme I was going for and thought it would be interesting for people to read, but it is basically a **GIANT SPOILER** for **CRUCIAL PLOT POINTS** of the game, **THIS IS YOUR WARNING!** Hope you enjoy.

Talking to Ghosts

Max's eyes opened and found herself once again in a familiar classroom.

Everyone was at their seats and listening to Mr. Jefferson as he gave the same speech that Max had heard six times already.

The memories from what had happened during the storm and her pushing Chloe out of the way of the branch came back to her.

 _"Dear God,"_ she thought, _"is this lecture my version of Hell?"_

Then she saw something, the back of someone's head that she knew had not been there any of the times before.

The girl she saw was sitting near the front of class near the door. Max could only see her back, but she'd recognized that long hair and feather earring anywhere now.

Suddenly the classroom was empty except for the girl and herself.

The girl stood up and walked out the door, Max rushed to follow.

As soon as she stepped out the door, the scenery changed.

She was no longer in a school, she was on a beach, and not just any beach, the beach at Arcadia Bay at the Golden Hour, no dead whales, no storm, no town, just the waves and the sand.

Sand, which she could feel between her toes.

With a look down she not only found she was no long wearing anything on her feet, her clothes and bag on her shoulder was completely stark white, and there was no longer a logo on her shirt.

She could just make out the sound of guitar music a little ways down the beach. With no other ideas on where to go she walked towards the noise.

She found the source, the same girl she'd seen in class sat on the sand, dressed in white clothes, and strumming a guitar.

Max approached and braced herself to see a face she never thought she'd see alive as the girl stopped playing and looked up.

Rachel Amber looked Max in the eyes.

"Been waiting for you Max," she said with a smile, "take a seat."

"You're…"

"Rachel Amber?" the girl questioned, "Yep, that's me, but don't tell anybody.'

Rachel laughed.

Max was so confused, but she took a seat next to the girl.

Rachel looked out at the sunset.

"Such a pretty time of day isn't it?" asked Rachel as she took the guitar from her lap and placed it on the sand, "Makes me wish it was like this all the time."

Max looked a the sky as well, it was beautiful, probably the most beautiful sunset the girl had ever seen, but why did that make her anxious.

"Rachel," asked Max, "am I dead?"

The pretty girl gave a wry smile, "You wanna be?"

Max's looked at the girl dumbfounded.

"Wha…" Max started to say.

"Now Rachel," came a familiar male voice from the other side of Max, "be nice."

Max turned to see another surprising face.

There sat William Price.

He looked exactly as he had the day he died, but he was wearing white versions of his clothes.

"William," said Max to the smiling man, "you're here, too?"

"Yep," he said as he offered a big smile, "and Rachel and I have been waiting here for you."

"What is this place?" asked Max nervously, "Is it…Heaven?"

"More like the place you go before Heaven," said Rachel, "a sort of pseudo-Heaven."

"What?" Max questioned.

"Rachel," said William, "don't confuse her."

"Sorry," the girl responded, "let's just say that it's a place so that we communicate a message to you."

"What message?" asked Max.

William smiled again, "You did a good job."

Max was confused.

"You see Max," said Rachel, "a…certain omnipotent being, wanted to see what choice a human would make if they were given great powers that would ultimately lead to a dangerous catastrophe."

"Why?" asked Max, "What would that prove?"

"Even the omnipotent get curious of the choices the humans will make Max," said William, "we can't pretend to fully understand, but ultimately the choice was to see if you chose to give up your home and people there to save Chloe's life, or would you save the town and let Chloe go."

"But boy did you surprise all of us." said Rachel, "You're given the options and you're like 'screw that, I'm saving everyone.' I think Chloe's was wrong, you're ready for the mosh pit now, shaka brah."

"You heard that?" questioned Max.

"We saw and heard it all Max," said William, "even where you tried to make things better by saving me."

"Tried and failed you mean." said Max.

"We've all made mistakes Max," said Rachel, "we should know considering the circumstances, the important thing is, you tried your best to do the right thing and spent an entire week with Chloe you otherwise might not have had."

Max looked at the girl, "Why say it like that, like I'm not going to get to do it again?"

William sighed and then looked at Max.

"Max we're not just here to congratulate you," he said, "we're also here to give you one last choice."

"A choice?" Max questioned, "I've kind of had my fill of choices this week."

"This isn't a choice you can ignore Max." said Rachel.

"She's right Max," said William, "back down on Earth, you're unconscious from the hit you took for Chloe. The doctors say you're on the edge, you could go either way."

Max's eyes went wide.

"You saved everyone you could Max," said Rachel, "so many people are alive because of you. You could stay over here on this side, pass away on Earth and live the rest of eternity in paradise."

"Or," said William, "you can go back, live a hopefully long life, and come back here when you're time comes."

"Take your time Max," said Rachel, "this could be the most important choice in your life."

Max was scared now, this was a big choice, _literally_ life and death, but as she thought back on the week she'd had, one person just kept coming back to the surface.

Chloe.

How could she even consider leaving her again?

Five years apart and they finally got back together. Sure it wasn't the smoothest ride, in fact it was rough as Hell, but Max had loved every second she had spent with the blue-haired punk, barring the times they almost died, or did die, of course.

Happy tears started to stream from Max's eyes.

"You don't even have to say it Max," said William, "we were fairly sure what you'd pick."

"Yeah," said Rachel, "and when you get back, be a pal and tell Frank I love him for me, and tell Chloe she was the best, I'll never forget her."

"And give Joyce and Chloe all my love." said William.

Max nodded as tears streamed down her face, "So how do I get back?"

At that moment a wave came in dropping off some debris in the form of a perfectly intact Polaroid photo at Max's feet.

She picked it up only to see an image of her in a bed at a hospital.

She could hear a voice coming from it, Chloe's voice…

 _ **"Come back soon Max."**_

 __Max smiled and wiped away her tears, "I'm coming Chloe."

Max gave a farewell to Rachel and William and concentrated on the photo until everything around her faded away and she felt her traveling towards her destination.

Just before she went though, she could've sworn she heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Use them wisely."

There it is, it's so close to being finished now I can taste it. I'll be sure to get the next one done when I can. I hope you enjoyed and will keep enjoying. Keep reading!


	6. There and Back Again

There and Back Again

As Max's consciousness reentered her body, she could feel a bed beneath her and bandages on her head.

She opened her eyes to see she was in a hospital room, and a crowd of people around her bed.

The group consisted of Joyce and David, Warren and Brooke, Victoria, Juliet, and Kate.

"Wowsers." said Max.

"Oh Max," said Joyce, "thank God you're awake."

"Where am I?" the small girl asked.

"A hospital in Portland," said Kate, "It's where they brought everyone after the storm."

"Are my parents here?" asked Max.

"No," said Juliet, "they've been trying to make it down since you got to Portland, but they've been having a little trouble."

"How long have I been out?"

"Nine days counting the three in the bunker." said Brooke without thinking.

"Wha…" a throbbing pain went through Max's head before she finish speaking.

"Easy now," said David, "you took quite a hit to the head."

"Yeah, careful Caufield," said Victoria, "don't want to undo all the doctor's hard work."

"You couldn't ease her into that?" asked Warren.

"Sorry," said Brooke, "I wasn't thinking."

 _"Hit to the…wait…"_ then it hit her, "Chloe, where's Chloe?"

At that moment the door to the room opened and Max worried when she saw the beginning of a wheelchair, but that worry faded when she heard the punk's rather cheerful voice.

"Thanks again for the ride to my room, Gary," she said, "even though a wheelchair is hella stupid for a broken arm."

"Hey you could've stopped me at any time, Smurfette." said the nurse pushing her.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that…"

Max couldn't contain herself anymore and just about cried out, "Chloe!"

The girl looked to see she had not misheard the voice.

"Max," she said as she got up and ran to her best friends side, "thank God you're awake."

The nurse chuckled and left.

Joyce hugged her daughter, "This girl has not left your side except to eat, check in with the doctor, and go to Rachel funeral the entire time you've been here, got into a fight with the doctors about that."

"I'm just glad to see you're okay," Max's eyes landed on the cast on her friends left arm, "even with minor damage."

"Oh this?" she said as she pointed at the arm, "serves me right for sticking around to flip the bird to a tornado, but you hella saved my ass."

"And most of the town." said Joyce.

"Oh," said Chloe looking at Victoria, "have you shown her the article yet?"

"What article?" asked Max.

"I was getting to that," said the queen bee, "Juliet if you would."

Juliet pulled out a page from a newspaper and handed it to Max.

The tile of the article in question read:

 **The Arcadia Bay Tornado**

A natural disaster made almost non-lethal by one girl

The next thing to catch Max's eye was the byline.

"Juliet Watson?" she questioned.

"Yep," said the girl, "the paper wanted as much accuracy as possible, and who's more accurate than a survivor who just happens to be a journalist."

"Keep reading." said Victoria.

Max did, and she found that the paper made her out to be a hero, how she and a _friend_ organized a rescue, single handedly lowering the death toll to three. Three to many in Max's opinion , but that was something she'd keep to herself. What was this "friend" though, why wasn't Chloe mentioned by name?"

"I don't see Chloe's name anywhere."

"That was my request," said Chloe, "it was your plan, figured you should get the credit."

"I understand," said Max, "but you deserve credit, too."

"Don't worry," said Juliet, "there were like five other papers that ran a story on what happened and Chloe is mentioned in everyone."

"Now get to the part where they get us out of the bunker." said Victoria.

Max did, but before she could even finish reading it, she found a breathtaking image of people picking up what they could from the rubble of the town, the picture was listed as being took by Victoria Chase.

"You took this?" she asked the taller girl.

"Yes," she said as she held up Max's camera, "and this is yours."

"What, how…"

"Don't worry, I only hung on to it for you, I'll get one similar to it since I got discovered."

"Discovered?"

"Yeah," said Chloe, "Victoria went to Rachel's funeral, and as we were leaving some guy approached her about the photo."

"I'll admit, agreeing to sell photos while leaving a funeral is inappropriate, but Chloe insisted I hear him out."

"Chloe," said Max, "you insisted?"

"What can I say, it was like you were speaking through me." the punk joked.

Max chuckled a little, but as she finished the article she frowned.

"What about Jefferson," said Max, "and Nathan?"

"Don't worry about Jefferson," said Warren, "he's awaiting trial in jail, he won't be hurting anyone anymore."

"As for Nathan," said Victoria, who didn't make full eye contact, "he made a deal with the authorities, a shortened sentence for himself for turning on Jefferson."

"Needless to say," said Chloe, "with Prescott's help, Jefferson won't be seeing the light of day anytime soon."

"And you're okay with that?" asked Max.

"It was her idea." said Kate.

Max went wide-eyed.

"Don't get the wrong idea," said Chloe, "he's still hella guilty for Rachel and I will never let that go, but he's also sick and needs help, and he was pretty useful down in that bunker."

"What do you…"

At that moment that moment the doctor walked in.

"Hello everyone," he said, "I hate to do this but I need to talk to Max."

They all looked at the time.

"Hey guys," said Brooke, "visiting hours are up in like thirty minutes."

"Oh shoot," said Joyce, "I guess we _have_ to go."

"You sticking around Chloe?" asked David.

"Yeah, like I'm leaving." answered the punk.

David chuckled.

Everyone said goodbye and left the room, leaving Max and Chloe alone with the doctor.

"So doc," said Chloe, "tell us what the damage is."

"Good to see you, too, Ms. Price." said the doctor, "All in all you should recover fine Max."

"Really?" asked the small brunette.

"Well, you'll have a pretty noticeable scar on your forehead, headaches might be more persistent, and the branched that hit you cracked a few ribs, but they healed up rather nicely. I'd say in just a few more days you'll be out of here."

"That's great." said Max.

"Hell yeah it is." said Chloe, "I mean, other than the headache."

"I can live with a few headaches for saving my best friend."

"Well," said the doctor, "I'll leave you two alone."

After the man left, Max let out a big sigh of relief.

"Wowsers," said Max, "I actually managed to do it."

"Yep," said Chloe, "I'm still here and the tornado only tore up most of Arcadia Bay."

"Most?"

"Yeah, the school barely took any damage even the Tobanga was still standing, and the hospital was fine. Which reminds me, when we were leaving after finally getting out of the damn bunker, you wanna know what I found at the hospital?"

"What?"

"My truck, in tact, and working perfectly."

Max laughed, "You're kidding."

"I honestly wish I was," said Chloe, "I mean the universe wants _me_ dead but my trucks okay, what hella kind of logic is _that_?"

Max laughed again before remembering the question she meant to ask before everyone left.

"What did you mean about Nathan?"

"Oh, well…"

Chloe then went to explaining what had happened, how for everyone's safety they handcuffed Nathan, but how Jefferson broke loose of his own cuffs one night and tried to kill Max.

Nathan, who someone had freed during the night tackled Jefferson, and then, with some help from frank subdued him.

"That happened while I was out?"

"Yeah," said Chloe, "and it was Victoria who let Nathan out.

"Why…"

"Because you apparently can't make out without your hands."

Max chuckled, "What? I knew they were close but…"

"Yeah," said Chloe with an impish grin, "but they weren't the first ones to do it."

Max raised an eyebrow.

"Warren and Brooke made out like 5 hours into the first night.

"No." Max said with a chuckle.

"It's true," said Chloe, "one minute their talking, the next they're half way making babies."

Both girls laughed until a knock came from the door.

It opened and Frank stuck his head in.

"Mind if I visit?" he asked.  
"Oh, Frank," said Max, "yeah, you can visit, but don't know how much time you have."

"That's fine," he said, "I really just came to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" questioned Chloe.

"Rachel's gone," said Frank looking down at the picture he had of the girl, "there's nothing to keep me in Oregon, think I'll travel for a bit, even got a new RV."

"What about…" Chloe trailed off.

"We're square, Chloe," he said, "I think Rachel would want me to let the past go."

Max smiled, "I wish you well, Frank."

Frank kind of smiled, "You, too. Now I better get going, Pompidou tends to get a bit antsy."

Just he turned to leave, Max remembered something.

"Oh Frank," she said causing the man to turn around, "Rachel say she loves you."

Frank was surprised for a second, then he smiled and Max could tears welling up in his eyes.

"Thanks Max," he said, "I needed that."

The man left, and Chloe looked at Max, "What the hell was that?"

Max explained to her the experience she'd had in her vision where she'd spoke with Rachel and William.

"And once I made my choice," she said, "Rachel told me to talk to Frank and you and William asked that I give you and Joyce all his love."

The blue haired punk teared up.

"Max," she said, "I'm glad you chose to came back."

"Of course I did," said Max, "I had to, I…"

"Oh," said Chloe as she quickly wiped her tears away, "I almost forgot, I got you a present."

"R…really?" asked Max.

"Nothing big," said Chloe as she opened the drawer of a table next to the bed and pulled out a wrapped package, "just something to commemorate hella kicking fate in the ass."

She handed Max the gift, and the smaller girl unwrapped it, only to find a framed photo, and not just any photo, the photo that she had took all those days ago in the girls restroom.

"I thought It meant a lot," said Chloe, "and Gary was nice enough to help me get a fancy frame."

Max was speechless, It was a great gift, a beautiful gift, a _Chloe_ gift.

Max smiled and looked at her blue-haired, punk best friend.

"Thank you, Chloe," she said, "I love it."

"Well…" Chloe started to say.

"Chloe there was a reason I came back."

The punk looked confused.

"I thought of you, above everyone else I heard _you_ call to me, and it made me realize something…"

"Max what are you…?"

"Chloe I love you."

The blue haired punk was astonished, who wouldn't be when your best friends you they love you.

"You…love me?"

"Yes," answered Max with tears starting to stain her face, "and it took five days of saving your ass and nearly dying for me to figure it out."

Chloe was silent.

"Chloe if you don't feel the same…"

"Are you kidding," interrupted Chloe, "I…I love you, too. I have for a while I guess, I just…I never had the guts to say it."

A silence fell on the two girls as the looked each other in the eyes. Before they knew it they were leaning in, and after that the two girls were passionately kissing.

Joyous feelings rush through Max's body, but there was something else there two, and she remembered the last words she heard before regaining consciousness.

 _"Use them wisely."_

Max wondered…

She held up her hand, and the next thing she knew she was back to just before she and Chloe leaned in to kiss.

This time thought the kiss was even more passionate.

When they separated, Max wore a look of joyous surprise.

"What's up?" asked Chloe, "Am I that good a kisser?"

"No…I mean yes," Max stopped to get her thoughts in order, "I still have my powers, I just rewound our kiss."

"Seriously?" asked Chloe, "they let you keep your powers?"

"Whoever 'they' is." said Max.

Another moment of silence.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Chloe.

Max smiled, "I don't know, but as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter. I'd rewind the entire world for you."

The two kissed once more, one so passionate, it didn't need a rewind.

Max and Chloe separated and max laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Chloe.

"I just thought about how our parent are going to react."

With that even Chloe laughed, but they both knew that the future was looking bright.

There's Chapter Six, there is one more chapter after this and it sort of a where are they now type thing that kind of sets up for a sequel I'll be writing. I do apologize for how long this chapter took, maybe one day I learn not to multitask so much. Also you can call this story cliché, but I'm glad I wrote it, so that's all that matters. Keep Reading!


	7. One Last Journal Entry

This Chapter takes place a few months after the others, like during spring break and the first half is written like one of Max's journal entries. It shouldn't have any, but just in case **THIS IS YOUR SPOILER WARNING!**

One Last Journal Entry

Dear Journal, I haven't written in you in awhile.

In my defense the past months have been pretty busy.

First, Arcadia Bay almost wasn't put back together after the storm, but with some help from a few of the wealthier student's parents (Thank you, Victoria) they rebuilt and did repairs in record time (take that FEMA) and basically buying Sean Prescott out (not that he'll need it, but I'll get to that).

We didn't even have to wait long to go back to classes, and the schools in Portland had let us Blackwell kids use their school to keep up on our studies.

Principal Wells even found a replacement for Jefferson.

Let's hope _this one_ isn't a creepy, perverted psychopath.

My parents did try to convince me that I should come back to Seattle, but then I dropped the whole "I'm in love with Chloe" bomb on them and my mom just about had a heart attack.

Dad and Joyce were pretty understanding, and David did his best, and eventually they calmed Mom down and she understood, too.

They allowed me to stay in Arcadia Bay, but I had to "report" to them once every two weeks so they knew I was okay.

The minute we got back to Arcadia Bay, Joyce was given the Two Whales by it's old owner.

He said that after a storm like that he realized he was getting too old for the restaurant business, and since Joyce was his best employee, he trusted her enough to uphold the name of the Two Whales.

Chloe took a part time job there, too, so she'd have some money coming in, she's actually pretty cute in a hairnet. (Insert pic here)

David helps out from time to time, too, and his father-daughter relationship with Chloe has never been better. She still calls him Step-Douche every now and then, but it's more like a nickname at this point.

As for Arcadia Bay's most wanted…

Nathan testified against both Mark Jefferson and his own father Sean Prescott for a reduced sentence.

Thanks to him, they will be in separate cells in a dark prison somewhere doing life with no chance of parole.

Nathan himself was given a much shorter sentence and the psychiatric help needed all along. He truly is sorry for what he did, and hopefully when he gets out he'll be able to handle the things life throws at him.

But Victoria visits him as often as she can, she even writes letter if she has to.

Speaking of the queen bee, with her being discovered and all you'd think she wouldn't have time for high school, but everyone was pretty understanding, and anyone she worked with was willing to work around her schedule as a high school student.

She also single-handedly pulled of a PR move that would make politicians jealous by saving the Vortex Club from oblivion, but changing its face.

Now it was less alcohol and parties and more community service and party planning.

They're even in charge of prom this year. (No booze please)

Victoria also mended fences with Kate, feeling horrible about all the things she was put through, and what _she_ put her through.

Kate forgave her pretty quickly, and has even been spotted hanging out with Victoria from time to time.

Kate herself was doing well, and even managed to get her children's book published, it was a bestseller, and she's planning a standalone book about a girl who saves her town from a horrible storm as well as performing other great actions and helping her friends(sound familiar, though I don't think I'd use the word great).

The fame didn't change her though, she's still as humble as ever and is planning to go on a mission trip with her church over spring break.

Life is really looking good for most of us, most notably…

Warren and Brooke are basically planning their future, even talking about going to college together in New York.

Warren also promised he wouldn't tell anyone about my powers, but he did sort of nudge Kate in the direction of using it for her book.

Juliet was given an internship at the Arcadia Bay Beacon because of how impressed the editor was about her article on the storm.

Daniel, inspired by the storm, sold his first work of art called "Fought the Storm". An image of a girl leading people into a safe heaven while a tornado is looming over them.

Dana and Trevor officially started dating, my only hope is that their being safe.

Courtney and Taylor still support Victoria, but they've each sort of found their own ways.

Taylor's mom was actually doing very well now, and she was very excited to hear Courtney and Taylor's idea of going into the fashion industry. (They certainly have the talent).

And Frank, who hadn't been kidding about leaving, was even doing better. I got a postcard from him recently, he say's that he thinks he found his calling in taking care of animals, and that maybe he'll come back to Arcadia Bay someday and open a shelter.

And me?

Well, as it turns out, if you're an artist (or photographer in my case) and you almost die it tends to make anything you made in the past worth a heck of a lot more.

Needless to say I'm not hurting for money.

As for Chloe and I, we fit perfectly. Its like I'd been putting a puzzle together for five years but was missing a big Chloe-shaped piece that I finally found.

The kissing is nice, too.

 _ **Anything else is left to your imagination**_ **;P**.

Chloe don't write in my journal, seriously I get up for five minutes, and what happened to "No Emoji?"

Anyway, as for my powers, I've sworn off time travel. The opportunity to change things will always be there, but if life is worth doing, then it's worth dealing with all the hard stuff that comes with all of its adventures.

In fact Chloe and I and are about to go on a little adventure right now.

* * *

Max looked up from her journal to see Joyce and David doing a final check to make sure Chloe got everything they needed on the RV.

It was a nice vehicle really, and everyone had chipped in a little bit to get it for Max and Chloe.

"Now you do have protection right." asked David.

"That's kind of a gross question." joked Chloe from the driver's seat.

"Chloe." said Max and Joyce in unison.

"You gave us three full cans of Mace and I went out and bought a Taser," said Chloe, "so I'd say we're thoroughly protected."

"You can't blame me for asking," said David, "L.A. is a dangerous place."

"We're not even gone the full week, David."

"He knows that," said Joyce, "he's just wants you girls to be safe."

"Don't worry Joyce," said Max from her spot at the table behind the driver, "if anything happens, we'll call."

"I know, Max," said Joyce as she gave the brunette a hug, "just have fun, and do what you need to do."

"That's the plan." said Chloe as she gave a goodbye hug to Joyce and David.

The adults exited the vehicle, and Chloe closed the door and started her up.

"This will be good," said Chloe, "going to LA just like I promised Rachel."

"Even if you'll be coming back." said Max as she got up and stood next to her girlfriend, "I'd think she'd be happy that we're celebrating her like this."

"Vacationing on the beach," said Chloe, "yeah she'd love it."

The blue haired punk smiled at Max, "Just like I love you."

Max smiled and the two kissed for a full two minutes before separating.

Max took the seat next to Chloe while the punk started to drive the RV towards their destination.

Max still had the smile plastered on her face as she pulled out her journal and wrote on last line.

"Life is Great!"

So there it is. I actually had to write this chapter twice due to something stupid I did, but this is actually way better than what I had originally. I really had fun writing this story, and truly I'm not done with this idea yet. Next is a story telling what Chloe was doing while Max was unconscious, and I have several other cool ideas, too, but not all of them are based around this concept. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, Keep Reading!


End file.
